1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management method, and more particularly, to an integrated real-time management method which provides semiconductor process and yield analysis for a plurality of management classes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lot of data are used in the semiconductor process to monitor, control and improve all kinds of manufacturing processes. Please refer to FIG. 1; FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a semiconductor process 10 according to the prior art. The semiconductor process 10 processes a plurality of wafers 12 through seven steps, including a step of thin film 14, a step of diffusion 16, a step of photo 18, a step of etch 20, a sample test 22, a wafer test 24, and a final test 26. A plurality of inspecting results are generated in each step to control and improve the semiconductor process 10. However, the inspecting results are merely raw data. In the prior art, there are no effective ways to integrate these raw data generated in each steps, therefore it is difficult to monitor the performance of the semiconductor process 10. For different management classes, it is also hard to select the effective data from the large amount of the raw data.